busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Football Match
The Football Match 'is the second episode of the second season. Plot There is a football match between the Chumley buses and the Nettlefidget Rovers buses. Sammy badly wants to play in the annual Chumley football match, but the other buses think he is too young. When Roger starts to break down, he eventually gets his chance. Characters *Sammy *Roger *Susan *Harry *Colin *Penny *Arnold *Stephanie *Mr. Spector *Football Announcer *Nettlefidget Rovers Team *Chumley Mayor (''cameo) Trivia *The buses play football for the first time. Top Gear would later copy the same thing and call it Car Football, except no buses. *Susan and Harry's models were modified for the Nettlefidget Rovers Team. *Arnold cries for the first time. Goofs *When Susan says "What are we going to do?!" Harry's front secondary colour is red while his windows are white. Quotes *(We head over to Chumley Football ground for match day, and the football annoucer is about to reveal the teams while Stephanie, Arnold and Sammy spectate) *'Football Announcer: '''And a warm welcome to the annual Chumley Football Match. Please welcome our first team - the Nettlefidget Rovers! *'Nettlefidget Rovers Team: '(''chanting x4) Nettlefidget! Nettlefidget! Nettlefidget! Nettlefidget! *(Stephanie, Arnold and Sammy are waiting for their team to arrive on the pitch) *'''Sammy: I wish I could play, Arnold. *'Arnold: '''When you're older, lad. It's not easy playing football when you're a bus. *'Football Announcer:' Now, please welcome the other team - the Busy Buses of Chumley! *(Roger, Harry, Penny, Susan and Colin arrive on the pitch with Roger as captain, Harry as goalkeeper, Penny as midfield, and Susan and Colin as defense) *'Harry:' Ready! *'Arnold: Good luck, Roger! *'Sammy: '''Good luck! *'Stephanie: 'Good luck, Roger! *(The whistle blows for the first round) *'Roger: 'Right, let's get this show on the road! Chocks away! *(Roger charges while the Nettlefidget Rovers buses surround him, then he passes the ball to Susan) *'Roger: Here you are, my dear! *(Susan begins to panic) *'Susan:' Oh! What should I do?! What should I do?! *'Penny:' Pass it to Colin, pet. *'Colin: '''Oohhhhh! I got it now! *'Arnold: Hurry up, Colin! *'''Stephanie: Keep going, Colin! *'Arnold:' Hurry! *'Sammy: '''Come on, Colin! *(Colin manages to swerve around the rival players and he successfully scores a goal) *(The crowd cheers and so do Stephanie and Arnold) *'Arnold: Go on, Colin! *'Stephanie: '''Oh, brilliant! *'Colin: I feels ever so dizzy. *(One of the Nettlefidget Rovers players honks his horn for the next round to start) *(Roger has the ball, but one of the rival players rams him) *'Nettlefidget Rovers Player 5:' Out of my way, old timer! *(Roger begins to overheat, because he was rammed so hard and he is now unable to play for the rest of the match) *(Harry is shaking fearlessly because another rival player is heading his way after he saw what one of the other players did to Roger) *'Nettlefidget Rovers Player 1:' Out of the way! *'Harry: '''Oooohhhhhhh, nooooooooo!!! Ooooohhhhhhhhh! *(One of the rival players scores a goal as Harry purposely dodges) *'Sammy:' Oh, no! *(Arnold pushes Roger to the spectating area as Penny and Susan worry about the next round without Roger) *'Penny: We've only got four players now. *'Susan: '''What are we going to do?! *(Arnold decides to send Sammy out to fill in for Roger) *'Arnold: Go on, lad! Show them what you're made off! *(Sammy rushes onto the pitch to join Penny, Susan, Harry and Colin) *'Sammy: '''Oh, yeah! Right, come on, Busy Buses, let's get this show on the road! *(Sammy skillfully dodges the rival players) *'Roger: Ha-ha! Well done, Sammy! *'''Arnold: Go on, lad! Show 'em what you can do! *(Sammy is about to get a goal, suddenly the Nettlefidget goalkeeper trips him, which gives Sammy a free kick which causes the crowd to watch in suspense) *'Stephanie: '''Oh, I can't look! Tell me when it's over! *'Arnold: Tricky one, this. Don't know if young Sammy can do it! *(Sammy revs his engine, and successfully manages to get a goal, and the Chumley team wins) *'''Crowd: (x3) Sammy! Sammy! Sammy! *'Roger:' Good old, Sammy! *'Stephanie and Arnold: '''Well done, Sammy! *'Sammy: Thank you! *(The referee blows his whistle as the match ends, the other buses chant for Sammy because he made them win the game) *'Stephanie, Arnold and Roger: '(x9) Champion! Champion! Champion! Champion! Champion! Champion! Champion! Champion! Champion! *(The buses are back at the garage, and are fast asleep except for Sammy) *'Mr. Spector: '''Well done, Sammy! You did us proud today! *'Sammy: Yeah! I did, didn't I? (Sammy has a trophy on his roof) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy Category:Episodes focusing on Roger Category:Episodes focusing on Susan Category:Episodes focusing on Harry Category:Episodes focusing on Colin Category:Episodes focusing on Penny Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold Category:Episodes focusing on Stephanie